Planificaciones de Fangirl
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Las locuras de una fangirl pueden ser un tanto inesperadas ¿Verdad?


El Fic fue creado en clase de lenguaje, en un momento de ocio en el cual se estaban presentando los candidatos a la presidencia del centro de alumnos del colegio, y mi estado no era de los mejores, ya que Kazemaru se había ido de Raimon (Como por tercera vez para mí xD) y yo estaba ultra mega hiper recontra enojada por ese suceso, por lo que mi creación quizás no es de las mejores. Ahora, sólo lean y callen!

* * *

><p><em>Esto toma lugar luego de que derroten a los emperadores oscuros, como 1 semana después. Todos se encontraban como de costumbre entrenando, o mejor dicho, en un rato de descanso que tienen para tomar agüita y etc etc etc…<em>

-Hm?-

-Vamos, sabes perfectamente quien soy, Shiro.-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Luego de verte en mi escuela, en Kioto, he estado buscando todo tipo de información sobre ti. Sé que de noche dices cosas cuando duermes como "¡Dame mi lobito!", "Te quiero, Atsuya", "Dame chocolate caliente con malvaviscos", "Wiii! Vamos a jugar a la nieve". También que la bufanda que dejaste de usar mide 74 cm., está hecha de polar, algodón, polyester , algo de lana y se lava con agua fría. Generalmente usas perfume de Antonio Banderas. Cuando eras pequeño, en Hakuren, te gustaba Matoro(*1) _"Debo matar a esa tipa ¬¬#"._ Konko(*2) era como tu hermanita menor, y siempre se lo decías _"Ella no. ¡Es tan kawaii!"._ Cuando viste a Clara(*3), la de Diamond Dust, sentiste una leve atracción por ella _"TE ODIO ESTUPIDA ALIENIGENA ENGENDRO DE HIELO MOSQUITA MUERTA! PÚDRETE". _Tu talla de polera es 16. Tu materia favorita en la escuela es biología. A pesar de que odias con todo tu ser a Super Junior, te pasas cantando Bonamama(*4). Tu celular tiene de timbre la canción Caramelldansen, según tú, para diferenciarlo de los teléfonos de tus amigos, y tu cumpleaños es el…-

-Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? Creo que ni yo mismo sabía lo de la bufanda de Atsuya.-

-Te lo dije: Desde que te ayudé a encontrar un lugar para entrenar en mi escuela, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Sabes perfectamente quien soy yo. Admítelo, Shiro Fubuki, alias, asesino de osos.-

-_"Me dijo…Asesino… ¿de osos?"_ Umm… creo que te recuerdo… _"Casi nada la verdad…" _¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Así que… no sabes mi nombre…-

-¡Oye, no te pongas así! Jamás me dijiste tu nombre.-

-Oh! Es cierto. Mi nombre es Hinoki Tsunaga.-

-Mucho gusto, Hinoki.-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-

-Me tenías que pedir ser tu novia.-

-¿¡Que yo tengo que hacer qué!-

-Te comprometiste al decir mi nombre, está escrito en mi polera. Observa.- se abrió la chaqueta y en su polera decía "Si Shiro Fubuki dice mi nombre, se compromete a ser mi novio" (OJO: El "Shiro Fubuki" daba la impresión de estar pegado, pero no fue visible a los ojos del mencionado, ya que no tenía tiempo de fijarse en pequeñeces al estar en un embrollo tan… extraño.)-Bueno, ¿Qué esperas?-

-Este, yo…-

-¿Sí?-dijo la chica, mientras que se acercaba más y más al rostro del albino.

-Yo no puedo hacer esto-respondió al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en la boca de Hinoki, que estaba a una peligrosa distancia.

-¡Pero tú no puedes decirle que no a una chica como yo!-

-Odio decepcionarte, pero no puedo ser novio de quien acabo de conocer… ¡DIGO! De quien no veía hace tanto tiempo…Es mi decisión, y no la cambiaré.-

-¡Te odio, Shiro-baka!-y se fue corriendo del lugar, con un puchero fingido a la perfección.

"Shiro-baka" se quedó observando atentamente a su admiradora luego de la escenita que ambos habían creado, y se fijó que se había despegado el "Shiro Fubuki" de su polera. Luego cerró su chaqueta y se fue en dirección a Kazemaru con la cara más inocente que tenía. Al peli-plata le salió una gota de la cabeza y pensó:

-_"Fan Girls… Son todas iguales"_-

* * *

><p>*1: Zyuka Matoro es una chica de Hakuren que usaba una gorrita de ¿Mapache? En todo caso, es genial. Rubia de ojos azules y piel blanca.<p>

*2: Konko Araya (Re chilean el apellido xd) es una pequeña de la misma escuela que tiene un gorrito y es re tiernucha! Pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color.

*3: Clara (Nombre de extraterrestre) o Kurakake Clara (Nombre Humano) (Que gran cambio) es una chica de pelo azul corto que tiene dos mechones tomados por trabitas color amarillo, y sus ojos son oscuros.

*4: se llama así ¿No?

Disculpen la informalidad, es que me dio latita poner mas bonito mi texto. Nos leemos ^-^/


End file.
